


The issue of the holy water

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Holy Water, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: How the issue of the holy water made both Crowley and Aziraphale realize something about themselves





	The issue of the holy water

**Author's Note:**

> Still bad at writing summaries. 
> 
> This is my first story in this fandom, so I hope they are in character.  
> Love both the book and tv show, they are awesome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing.  
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> :)

Aziraphale blurted the answer, not even taking a second to think about Crowley’s favor as he rejected it. He was an angel and it would be wrong of him to give the demon something so dangerous. 

_ Holy water  _

Crowley must have gone mad and Aziraphale felt the need to explain it to him, for once not listening to his explanations and excuses as he felt something burning inside of him, a feeling he couldn't describe. He got a glimpse of the demon’s disappointment, before it was quickly hidden behind a mask of bitterness, the way his eyes were always hidden behind those dark glasses shielding him both from the world and the angel. Somehow that thought and the gravity of what was asked of him, hit him so hard he had trouble breathing, let alone thinking. 

_ How could he ask that?  _

Instead of asking and trying to understand the demon and his weird logic, he snapped at him, claiming that he wasn't an idiot and that he didn't need him before he walked away. 

  
  


_ That went well _

Was Crowley’s thought after the angel left, to be honest, he didn't know what came over Aziraphale. He was always so put together, so calm and only freaked out whenever…well, whenever Crowley had done something incredibly brilliant yet equally parts dangerous and risky and whenever he was driving, but that's besides the point. It didn't explain his reaction for go..sata…, someone's sake! And why did he feel like he'd been denied something more than a bit of holy water was beyond him, but he was a demon, so he didn't… _ wasn't _ supposed to feel anything beyond wickedness. 

_ Stupid angel  _

For making him feel bad for asking for something that he needed just in case, it wasn't as if he was going to use it on him or something like that. Why in hell, did he think the angel would help him? 

_ “ _ I don't need you _ ”  _ he muttered and glared at the ducks, perfectly oblivious of his inner struggle. Finally his restlessness won over and with a huff he walked away, already thinking of doing some mischief. 

  
  
  


Having a bookstore had both advantages and disadvantages. The fact that he always managed to hear quite a lot of rumors turned out to be an advantage at the moment. For days he'd been hearing about a group getting together to rob a church and since he was an angel it was his duty to stop that action or at least thwart it. What he didn't expect to find out when he tried to learn more about the whole ordeal that sounded suspicious at first, was the fact that Crowley was behind it. 

_ What are you playing this time? _

Aziraphale prided himself of his ability to blend in with the humans, even though sometimes he was a bit naive, there was nothing wrong with that, he also believed that he somewhat knew the demon or at least his way of acting. 

Those frustratingly dark shades kept his eyes hidden from the angel, thus preventing him from reading his intentions. Not that would do him any good, he didn't care about Crowley, they just had an agreement like two supernatural beings tend to have… 

And he might enjoy his company more than he should and their conversations throughout the years had been anything but dull, that didn't mean that they were friends or anything. Not at all. 

Which is why he couldn't explain or understand why he felt terrible after their fight over Crowley’s outrageous demand. The demon was smart, incredibly reckless and wicked, but even he couldn't hide that he wasn't completely bad. 

Just as he thought of that, he realized the truth. 

_ For someone's sake, Crowley. You never give up, do you.  _

Aziraphale knew exactly what the demon was after and it didn't calm him, he didn't brushed it off as something the demon did for fun and therefore wasn't worth thinking about, if he was being completely honest with himself, it worried him. 

It was wrong to give him a weapon that could easily destroy the demon, but not because it was in his nature as an angel to be kind and to love all beings, but because the thought of Crowley’s destruction left a bitter taste in his mouth. He tried drinking cocoa, but his mind replayed all of the trouble the demon could get into for pulling out his foolish plan, turning the sweetness in his mouth into sourness. 

_ Fine _

He could easily admit that the first time he was asked for holy water, he overreacted, not even knowing exactly why. But he did know now, or at least, he realized that part of his unusually explosive reaction was because he actually cared for the demon’s wellbeing. 

Despite their differences, they worked quite well together and Aziraphale liked him. Quite possibly he liked him more than he should have and that was the alarming thing, not that talking to him and having their arrangement wasn't something that could get him into serious trouble with his superiors…he wasn't supposed to like him. 

It's Crowley, sarcastic, annoying, tempting, definitely not as bad as he claimed to be… with his irresponsible driving that never hurt anyone to his weird sense of humor and impeccable style. Not to mention the many times he helped him, just because he could, despite knowing the risks, saving his books from the bomb was one of the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. 

_ Oh, bugger, it would be better if he got the water from me than from somewhere else.  _

He got himself to work, one of Crowley’s rare smiles on his mind encouraging and heartwarming at the same time reassuring him that he was doing the right thing. After all he was an angel, therefore he wasn't able to do wrong, right? 

  
  
  


Everything was going according to plan, he was smart, had enough money and had found people who were willing to steal from a church. Pretty soon he was going to have what he wanted, a little bit of holy water aka poison for his kind, could always come in handy, even demons didn't trust demons and for a good reason. He didn't need anyone, he was a bloody demon, especially help from his so called friend. The angel had every right to refuse to help, but it didn't mean that it didn't sting a little. Aziraphale didn't even let him finish his explanation, which was rude coming from him, the same one who always berated him for his sharp tongue and sassy remarks, he even walked away like a petty child, a move that was completely Crowley’s that he had to mock it to avoid feeling impressed. Not that he would, he was too offended to even react.

_ Whatever _

The moment he sat in the driver's seat, the air shifted and he knew who just appeared besides him before he even saw him. Aziraphale was sitting in the passenger's seat looking uncomfortable like never before, his shoulders tensed, his eyes avoiding to look at him until he started talking. Surprisingly the whole thing put Crowley on edge, it was like the angel was preparing to do something he would rather not do and despite his fake calmness it worried him. One moment he was trying to change the topic of the conversation, not willing to listen to Aziraphale’s opinion on the situation many years ago, the next he was staring at the thermos that was offered to him. 

His mind went blank with shock, the act completely unexpected he almost thought he had imagined it. He swallowed, forcing his mouth to work long enough for him to ask whether it's the real thing.

_ Of course it was _

The angel, the same one who refused to get him the water all those years ago, appeared out of nowhere offering it just so Crowley wouldn't get in danger. 

_ Bloody angel _

Always found a way to surprise him with his kindness towards everyone and everything even towards a demon like him. 

_ He could get in real trouble,  _ hit him like a wave but he couldn't stop himself from taking the thermos and carefully holding it in his hands. 

_ Why are you doing this? I'm…not worth it,  _ suddenly grateful for the shades he was wearing, since he felt overwhelmed by so many emotions it would have been impossible to complete hide them from the angel. 

Not surprisingly, he was told not to thank him, even his genuine offer to give the angel a lift was rejected with a frustrated, 

“You go too fast for me, Crowley.” before he left. 

Something told him that Aziraphale wasn't referring to his driving but he let it slide for the time being. 

  
  


Aziraphale and Crowley were in the angel's bookstore, sitting on an old sofa and sharing a bottle of wine, two days after the almost-Apocalypse. The atmosphere was so relaxed they barely noticed that their thighs were pressed together and that the demon’s head was resting on the edge of the angel's shoulder. 

It must have been the wine that had gotten into his head, that made him ask, 

“Why did you overreact all those years ago? When…when I asked you for holy water? As you know, it came to be quite handy.”

Suddenly the angel pulled away, expression turned serious, a few emotions swirling in his stunning blue eyes. 

_ He always had beautiful eyes _

Crowley immediately felt the absence of Aziraphale’s warmth next to him and barely stopped himself from frowning. 

“I thought when I gave you that thermos years ago, that discussion ended. Why are you bringing this up?”

“I…just had been wondering why? It's not like you to get angry…”

“I didn't get angry, anger isn't an emotion appropriate for an angel.” he huffed in annoyance. 

“Then what was it?” he didn't know what pushed him to continue asking, but through the drunken haze, something told him that he had to know the reason. 

“Do you really want to know?” a fire burned inside of the angel's eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“Take off your glasses then.”

“What? Why?” it was the alcohol in his veins that made him feel panic fluttering in his chest. 

“Because I can't see your eyes and it annoys me, it's like you're hiding from me.”

With shaking hands, Crowley took them off and felt his heart skip a beat at the angel’s soft smile. 

“I didn't want to get you the water because I care for you. I couldn't let yourself get hurt. It would have destroyed you.”

Something made no sense to the demon, something wasn't adding up, so he hissed out a question, 

“Ssso, you care about every little thing, love all beings and all that. It's all part of your angel thing…”

“Honestly Crowley, for someone so smart you can be pretty dense at times.” despite the choice of words his tone held nothing but fondness. 

“Oh, come on angel! Since when do you speak in riddles?” he whined, only to be interrupted by Aziraphale’s hands on his cheeks and in a blink, a pair of soft lips pressed against him. 

_ Kiss, the angel was kissing him, the wine must have been too strong _

But he wasn't hallucinating, it was real and said angel was pulling away probably thinking that he overstepped a line or something. 

_ Like Hell you're  _

In one swift motion, Crowley pulled him back, to continue the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could. It seemed he got both his answer and came to the realization that he felt the same way for the angel. 

When they separated, cheeks flushed and bright eyed, Crowley said, 

“I guess I wasn't the only one who was a bit dense.”

Instead of getting a reply he got pulled again for a second kiss that allowed him to entangle his fingers into those golden curls and he did exactly that marveling at how soft they were. 

_ At the end we both did the right thing,  _ and he wouldn't change the way things happened for nothing in the world. 


End file.
